Adore
by air du temps
Summary: A leap of faith or an act of heresy? Ryou was no longer certain, but the bloody corpse should have been a giveaway. Tendershipping. One-shot (sorta/for now).


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

This started off as a multi-chapter fic idea (which I wrote snippets of months ago). I'm still unsure on whether I may actually write out the entirety of it or not, but for now, here's mostly completed, twisted smut that can stand alone as a one-shot (sorta).

As a little background, the idea was Victorian Era Ryou living in a manor in the English countryside where his main friend was the resident demon, Bakura, that only he knew about. Starts off as a child with his creepy poltergeist and grows into this unhealthy obsession and manipulation.

* * *

Ryou held his breath in suspense.

_Had he completed the ritual properly? Did it work?_

The slain body before him lay lifeless, wet blood staining the porcelain skin, candlelight giving a warm glow to the otherwise dead flesh.

_Did he fail Bakura? _

Seconds turned into minutes, anxiously staring at a corpse.

_He would certainly be committed for this...if anyone found out_.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard and the corpse reanimated, chest rising and falling.

Ryou hadn't even noticed but the appearance changed completely. For one thing, it was no longer the dead servant girl but a man, and white hair...

Bakura's eyes opened revealing dark irises with a faint hint of oxblood.

Ryou stood outside of the circle, mesmerized by Bakura's rising.

He even looked like him, minus a few differences. Bakura had mentioned likening to his appearance, and his intent to take it on. In his ghostly form, he did have some resemblance, but it was more obvious now. Whereas Ryou appeared soft, Bakura was angular.

Despite the narcissistic implications, Ryou had to admit that he looked gorgeous, even if he was naked and covered in fresh blood, surrounded by entrails. In the most twisted way possible, it suited Bakura.

Slowly the Entity stood, looking around his surroundings curiously, until his eyes fell on Ryou.

The hungry look Ryou had seen in the Spirit's eyes so many times before was more vivid than ever.

Silently, the Spirit sauntered towards Ryou, absolutely predatory and haunting in nature.

For a brief moment, he was afraid of Bakura. The Entity had yet to speak any reassuring words to him. _What if it wasn't even Bakura?_

The Entity noticed the hesitance and smirked, merely a few confident steps away.

Ryou clutched onto the ceremonial dagger tightly. His own hands and sleeves were drenched in blood. Trusting the being that never lied to him, he dropped the dagger.

Bakura tilted his head curiously, amused by the actions before him.

_It had to be Bakura_.

In one final step, the Entity cut the tension between them, burying his hands deep within Ryou's thick hair and latching their mouths together sensually.

Unlike before, it felt warm, textured, and wet. It felt human.

It brought Ryou's urges to the forefront of his mind, making him crave the being like no other.

His own arms wrapped tightly around Bakura, his mouth becoming stained with blood from the other, metallic taste mingling with their tongues.

He could faintly hear the Entity's breathing, and wanted desperately to make him moan, to pull any noise possible from him.

Ryou bit down on Bakura's plump bottom lip, tugging hard. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath followed by an animalistic growl.

Bakura responded by crushing their lips together, practically attacking Ryou in lust and desperation. He could feel the Entity's fingers clenching his hair as he pressed his body into his, roughly pulling them to the ground.

Once Ryou's back was against the cold dirt, the Entity released his hair and proceeded to work on his clothes, quickly removing his shirt.

Pants filled the air; Ryou pulled Bakura back down, pressing their lips together hotly and smearing his hair with crimson. He could feel the Entity press into him, a slow rhythmic grinding that nearly caused him to choke while the other moaned lowly.

Bakura's hands glided up Ryou's sides smoothly, before pulling them back down, dragging nails to leave welts and faint blood tracing his porcelain skin. The young man hissed beneath him, giving Bakura the opportunity to suck on his tongue. Already, Ryou wanted his sweet release as pressure grew in his restraining pants, the Entity's deliberate movements no longer enough.

He could feel the rocks digging into his back, sweat chilling his skin, blood drying in some areas, and a wet tongue licking his lips sensually, cleaning the sanguine mess that his counterpart caused.

"You taste so good," Bakura finally spoke, his voice heavy with lust. His eyes were dark with seduction as he admired the parted swollen lips and breathy mess beneath him.

He had stopped his grinding, leaving an overworked Ryou to whine and arch his back, anything to relieve that pressure.

The Entity smirked, "You're finally mine for the taking. Only mine..."

A firm kiss to Ryou's lips, before he began kissing down his neck, sucking on the sensitive spots he came to discover in the past years.

A pathetic whimper slipped passed the young man's lips, firmly scratching down Bakura's back.

Teeth scrapped along skin, bruising and abusing the young man's neck as he writhed in bliss. Bakura paused, sucking on his collarbone and pulling sweet ragged moans from the body beneath him.

Desperately, Ryou clung to Bakura, clenching his fingers into the Entity's back, marking him with crescent shaped indents, angry red streaks of blood and scratches. He gasped sharply at the sensation of a hot tongue wetting his flesh, searing kisses traveling down his chest.

Unexpectedly, the Entity flicked his tongue against a nipple. A small whimper escaped Ryou as he squirmed beneath the cruel man. _He could be so cruel with that tongue of his... _

Teeth firmly grasped the sensitive bundle of nerves; a light tug was enough to make him cry out, before Bakura released him, a wave of elation washing over him. It was exhilarating the way the Entity would contrast sensations so sharply, heightening his ecstasy.

Languidly, his tongue lapped at the abused area as the assaulted body tried to pace his erratic breathing. Bakura's hand lightly glided down the young man's side, over hip and under, tightly grasping Ryou's behind causing him to yelp.

"Such sweet innocent sounds from my shameless whore," Bakura breathed against sensitive skin, air cooling the thin layer of saliva that caused Ryou to shiver.

Bakura leaned back, straddling the younger man's hips and observed the wanton gift before him.

"I can't wait to make you mine. Every single inch of you. You know that, right Ryou? You are my little fiend, _all mine and_ _only mine_," the Entity spoke, stroking Ryou's cheek.

The young male nodded in return.

Bakura's other hand slowly traced the faint scar engraving his name across his fiend's chest.

"It's not very deep, is it?" he commented, fingertips ghosting over his past work. "I think it needs to be touched up, don't you?"

Ryou gazed up at the Entity, completely entranced and aching.

"Yes...Bakura," he sighed. The man smirked at his response.

"I always love hearing you speak my name, Ryou. You say it so well, so obediently. You're the perfect pet." The satisfied smile never left Bakura's face as he finished tracing his name.

"I think maybe we should burn it. Would that show better? It's important that people know your allegiance to your God. My name should be more clearly written upon your beautiful skin." His thumb brushed a nipple as a spoke, causing Ryou to gasp again.

Bakura reached over and grasped one of the many candles encircling the ritual grounds.

He held it loftily above Ryou's chest, staring down into those warm brown eyes.

"You'll like it, won't you Ryou?" he asked rhetorically.

The young man beneath Bakura said nothing, holding his breath until the first searing globs of wax dripped onto his chest.

Ryou hissed sharply from the burn, knowing his torture was far from over.

Bakura, on the other hand, seemed to be indulging himself in the sight before him. Sinewy wax drizzled across smooth skin. Creamy wax hardening over painful welts, engraving his name forever.

Unlike the time he was scratched into, this pain did not subside right away. It throbbed and continued to burn into his flesh causing Ryou to bite his own arm, muffling his cries.

Still, he did not mind what Bakura was doing to him. The Entity loved him, he was certain_. He had to..._

He waited patiently, his carnal cravings halting from the harsh assault.

Soon, delicate fingertips were stroking his skin.

"It's over, my pet," Bakura purred, dark eyes and warm smile greeting him. Gently, Bakura coaxed the arm covering Ryou's face away from him, bringing the hand to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the palm as Ryou watched completely entranced, then another on his wrist.

"I can protect you, Ryou," Bakura suddenly spoke, the sensual edge never leaving his voice.

"I can be bound to you, again, and protect you from harm. It could be my duty. We can form a new contract. Would you like that, Ryou?" the Entity offered eagerly.

The young man responded by pulling Bakura down into a desperate, rough kiss. Bakura barely had time to recover from his surprise, meeting Ryou with urgent bites and licks and hands tangling in hair before his pet pulled back, gasping for air.

"Yes," he answered with certainty.

Leaning back to straddled Ryou's hips, Bakura took the discarded dagger. He held the blade up to his own hand, candle light dancing on its surface before very slowly cutting a slice into his palm.

Ryou was surprised to notice the faint wince the Entity had shown, not immune to pain in his human form.

Quickly, Bakura took Ryou's hand and replicated the incision, a pain barely noticeable after the plethora of burns he'd just suffered.

The Entity clasped their bleeding hands together, palm to palm. Ryou could feel the warm wetness intermingling, pooling, and eventually seeping out of their hands in thin rivulets, down their arms as Bakura whispered words from an unknown language.

The young man became aware that something had occurred, a change, when a chill ran through his hand, nearly icing his veins to the point where it almost burned.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

He looked up at Bakura in intrigue. The Entity let go of his hand, now shining crimson extremities. He brought his hand to Ryou's face, cupping his cheek and staining it bright red, stroking and smearing his skin.

"We'll be together forever, Ryou. Just you and I, my little fiend. _Always one._ I'll never let anyone hurt you," Bakura purred, overjoyed at their completed contract.

Ryou wondered exactly what this contract implied for a brief passing moment, but his mind was too hazed to bother. He trusted it was a good thing.


End file.
